The Power Of True Love
by CBrooke92
Summary: Hey everybody! I've been really frustrated with David lately because he cares more about going home than his own daughter. So this story is basically Emma's reaction with a little Cora and epic magic battle scenes (mainly by Emma) thrown in. But don't worry, I am a huge Father/Daughter fan so there will be that towards the end. Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Haven't written anything in a while so I thought what the hell, I write something today. I've been really frustrated with David lately because he cares more about going home than his own daughter. So this story is basically Emma's reaction with a little Cora and epic magic battle scenes (mainly by Emma) thrown in. But don't worry, I am a huge Father/Daughter fan so there will be that towards the end. Enjoy and Please Review!**

Emma slowly makes her way down stairs. She just returned home after finding Gold's son which in fact, is Neal, her first love and Henry's father. With him coming back to Storybrooke, Henry made the decision to spend time with his father. Emma figures she owes him for lying, but wanting to spend the weekend at Gold's house, well, that kinda pushed her limit.

Desperately needing help in figuring this whole situation out, Emma goes to consult with her parents. Before reaching the bottom step, she overhears them talking. Curiosity taking over, Emma decides to sit down and listen, not prepared for what she's about to hear.

"_I was talking to Grumpy and Tiny today, the magic beans are coming along great." David says with excitement._

"_That's...That's good." Snow nods._

"_Just think, we'll be back home in no time. The adventures we had, our castle, we'll finally have it all back!" He turns to his wife and finds her looking away. "Snow, what's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong!" She snaps at him. "David! What about Emma?"_

Behind the curtain, Emma listens to what her parents are saying. David really wants to go back to the Enchanted Forest. _He wouldn't leave me. Like he said before, we're a family. Right? _Emma shakes that thought out of her mind and scoots closer.

"_What about her?" David replies._

"_David!" Snow says in shock._

"_Think about it Snow, she's a grown women. What makes you think she'll what to come with us. She doesn't need us. She's 28 years old and not our little girl anymore. Besides, she can take care of herself."_

Emma covered her mouth to silence the sobs. She jumps to feet, sprints to her room, and slams the door.

Back down stairs, Snow and David jump out of bed. "Emma!" Snow cries.

"What the hell was that?" David follows his wife to the living room.

"That!" She turns and forcefully jabs David with her finger. "Was Emma! She heard us, heard you!"

Both stay in silence until their daughter storm down stairs. Snow can see the tears running down her face. "Emma please, let us explain!"

Emma doesn't say a word as she grabs her red jacket from the couch. David tries to stop her by the door but she aggressively shoves him aside and leaves the apartment.

"Emma wait!" He yells.

He and Snow both grab their coats and follow their daughter outside. They chase her down the street calling her name. Finally, after fast walking for 5 minutes, she turns around.

"Emma listen..." David grabs her arm.

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" She yells. "What happened to, "we're in this together" crap? I thought you wanted to be a family, but all you care about is going back to that stupid forest!"

"Emma..." Snow whispers.

"No!" She cuts her off. "This has nothing to do with you. It's about him." Emma faces her father. "You didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to go back. You just assumed that I'll stay here, is that it."

"Emma..." David tries to interrupt.

"I would have gone!" She sobs. "Hell, you know Henry wants to go. I have nothing here but horrible memories. But what was I thinking. You don't even know me. Like you said, I'm no longer you 'little' girl. So you're right, I can take care of myself and don't need a father like you!" Emma takes one last glance at her crying mother before she takes off around the corner.

Walking forward, Snow wonders if she should follow her. But when she turns around to face David, she changes her mind. He stands there, head down, arms trembling, his gone. As the tears slide down his cheek, David drops to his knees.

"What have I done?" He asks Snow as she sits beside him. "I had my daughter back, we were finally a family. And I just threw it all away."

"Charming, look, I wasn't happy about what you said, but we didn't know that Emma was listening." She says.

"I'm glad that Emma heard." David turns to his wife. "What she said showed me what a horrible father I am. But that's going to change." He gets up and hugs Snow. "I'm going to find her and ask, no beg, for her forgiveness."

Snow leans forward and gives her husband a kiss. "We'll go together."

The couple walks into town, and find Emma outside Granny's diner talking with Neal and Henry. As they got closer, the ground beneath them began shake violently. On instinct, David wraps his arms around Snow and turns for his daughter, only to find her and Henry safe in Neal's.

"What was that?" Snow asks in panic.

"I don't know." David says as they make their way to the diner. "You guys Ok?" He looks at Emma.

"Ya, we're good." Neal answers. He looks down at his son. "Henry?"

"I'm Ok! Gramps what was that?"

"I don't know kid." He tells the boy, his eyes not leaving Emma's.

The commotion continues as everyone tries to figure out what that shaking was. The dwarfs, including Tiny, search the streets, Red talks with Snow, and David stays close to Emma, much to her protest, and talks with Neal.

The ground shakes again, but this time, Cora appears in the center of the street, along with Hook, Regina and a magical army of undead. The battle had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This chapter skips forward to the end of the battle with Cora. For those of you who were expecting a battle scene, I'm sorry. It would have been too long and confusing with all the character. So I'll leave the epic battle to your guys imagination. I hope you all still like it because I did put in a flashback. Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review!**

**P.S) This takes places when Emma comes back from Manhattan, but the Stranger never came and Belle didn't lose her memories.**

Emma screams as powerful, pure magic, the kind only made by true love, leaves her body and engulfs the town of Storybrooke. When her magic reaches the town boarded, it stops and rushes back into her body, sending Emma to her knees. Cora lays a few feet in front. Alive, but thanks to Emma, her magic was gone.

The once quiet town was now full of destruction and chaos. People walked the streets in search for loved ones that have died in this battle. But now, it was finally over.

Emma closes her eyes trying to keep herself from being sick. No only from the amount of magic she's used, but also from the pain that swarms her body. Her left arm suffered a compound fracture and there was a small piece of glass sticking out of her side. "EMMA!" She hears someone yell. Opening her eyes, she tries to focus on the two figures coming towards her.

"Emma thank god!" Neal sighs as he drops his sword and sits beside her.

"Mom!" Henry cries and comes from behind.

All Emma does is cry in pain. When she looks up at Neal, she sees a gash on his face, his shirt was torn, and cuts ran up and down his arms. "I'm fine." She manages to say.

"Like hell Emma!" Neal snaps. "Henry give me your scarf." He takes it and wraps it tightly around her broken arm to cover the exposed bone, all while she's begging him to stop. When he finishes, Emma reaches down to pull out the glass.

"Um...I don't think was a good idea!" Henry tells her. Thankfully, he only suffered minor scrapes and bruises while the battle was going. He was well protected by his father and Mr. Gold.

"Please!" Emma begs the boys. "I have to find him."

"Find who?" Neal ask.

"My father. Please I need to find him!" She cries.

"Mom, what happened?" Henry questions as he starts to cry too.

She doesn't answer. All she does is cry harder and begs Neal to help her up. When she's on her feet, leaning heavily on Neal, the three of them slowly make their way in search for her family. The whole time Emma replays that dreadful moment.

_Flashback_

_The people of Storybrooke have been fighting Cora's army for hours. The dwarfs close by with their pickaxes, Granny with her crossbow, Red as a wolf tearing down anyone in her path, and many others. Thomas, Geppetto, Archie, Blue, all fighting to win this battle._

_Behind her, she sees her parents. David with his sword and Snow with her bow, both scarred and dirty from their fights. In the distance, Emma watches Neal fight off Cora's men as he takes Henry inside a store._

_Turning back around, Emma in launched backward landing hard on the ground, screaming in pain as her arm breaks and bleeds._

"_Oh you poor thing." Cora smirks. "Your magic won't save you now." She uses her power to lift up a broken spear. "Since I can't take your heart, I guess I'll just have to kill you the old fashion way. What a shame."_

_As the spear fly towards her, Emma awaits for her death, but it never come because her father pushes her down and takes the hit for her. She watches in horror as David falls on his back, the weapon sticking out of his chest._

_Snow lets out a blood curdling scream. "NO!" She races to her husband._

_Emma watches Cora disappear before limping towards her father. She drops to her knees and uses her good arm to pull out the spear and apply pressure._

"_NO!" Snow cries hysterically. "No! Don't leave Charming!"_

_Emma now sobs as her mother cradles David in her lap. "I'm sorry!" She cries. "I'm so so sorry!"_

"_No no..." David mumbles. "I'm...sorry!" His head falls back and his eyes close._

"_NO! NO! NO!" Emma screams. She feels power surge through her body then blacks out. When she comes to, Cora lays beside her mumbling something about her taking away her magic and Regina and Hook had both gone into hiding. The battle had ended._

_End Of Flashback_

"Grandpa!" Henry cries and rushes to David.

Emma looks at everyone around him. Red, Granny, the dwarfs, all crying for their fallen prince. Even Gold was there with Belle.

When Neal reached the crowd, he lowered Emma down by her mother who still hold her husband. "Is he...?"

Snow chokes back a sob and nods. She embraces Henry as they both start to cry.

Emma leans forward and slaps David across the face, causing everyone to gasp. "You listen to me!" She yells. "You can't leave! You can't leave me! Look, if you wake up, we'll go back home and run the kingdom together. You can teach me how to ride a horse, show me around the castle." Emma cries harder. "PLEASE! Dad I love you!" She falls onto his chest and sobs while her mother rubs her back. "Can't you do something?" She looks up at Gold.

"I'm sorry dearie. But my magic's not powerful enough to bring him back." He says while hugging Belle.

Emma looks down at her father. "Your magic might not be, but mine is."

"Emma, I know it's hard to except, but he's gone. He wouldn't want you to risk your life for his." Snow grabs her shoulder.

"You've used too much magic already Miss Swan. And with your injuries..." Gold warns her.

Emma doesn't listen as she places her good hand on his wound. She closes her eyes and focuses all her magic on David. Emma and her father both began to glow and she feels the darkness surrounding her. With the last amount of her energy gone, Emma opens her eyes. She sees her mother's and Henry's face as they stare at her in utter shock and what looks to be a hint of happiness. But, before she has a chance to speak, she starts to lose conscious and fall backwards, only to have strong arms wrap around her, holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, but here's chapter 3! It's a little shorted than the others because I had issues writing this chapter. So, there will be another chapter after this to sum it all up. Anyways, sorry and I still hope you Enjoy and Please Review!**

_"Grandpa!..."_

_"You can't leave! We'll go back home and run the kingdom together. PLEASE! Dad I love you!..." _

_"I'm sorry dearie. But my magic's not powerful enough..."_

"_But mine is..."_

_"Emma he's gone..." _

_"You've used too much magic already Miss Swan..."_

_They both began to glow...darkness surrounding her...she starts to lose conscious...only to have strong arms wrap around her, holding her close._

"NO!" Emma shouts while waking up from her dream.

Trying to controls her breathing, Emma slowly sits up and finds that she's in Mary Margaret's bedroom. "What the hell!" She groans. When she goes to wipe the sweat from her forehead, she sees that her left arm was in a purple cast that stopped just below her elbow.

Then, it hits her. Her nightmare, her dream, was a real.

Emma quickly lifts up the black tank top she wears to find her abdomen wrapped in gauze. A small blood stain visible from where she removed the glass.

"EMMA!"

She looks up and is suddenly tackled by her mother, both falling back onto the bed. "Choking...Can't...Breath!" Emma tries to say. But Snow was crying to hard to hear her. "Hey! You're...Hurting...Me!"" She finally manages to pull her back and sit up.

Snow cups her daughter's faces and continues to cry. "I'm sorry sweetie! I...I"m just so happy you're awake. I thought I lost you!"

"Lost me?" Emma asks quietly. She looks at her mother and notices a bandage across her forehead and a small bruise under her left eye.

"Oh sweetie! You've been asleep for 3 weeks. You had a fever for awhile and...and I thought you would never wake up."

Emma doesn't say anything, only leans forward to rests against her mother. "3 weeks..." She mumbles into Snow's shoulder. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with Neal. Actually, they just left not to long ago." Snow says while rubbing Emma's back. "After the battle, Gold said you used too much magic, and with the injuries you acquired, it almost killed you! God, we were so worried!"

Emma backs away with her face full of shock. "You...You said _we_." Her mother smiles and nods her head.

Without giving it a second thought, Emma jumps out of bed, but doesn't get very far. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she falls face first onto the floor. "What a way to ruin the moment!" She whines and rolls onto her back.

Snow starts to laugh, and walks over to her daughter. "Like I said, you've been out for 3 weeks." She bends down and helps the blonde to her feet and walks into the living room. That's when they sees him.

Emma watches as her father gets up from the couch and faces them. He had cuts and bruises along his body but, he was alive.

Using all the strength she could find, Emma awkwardly sprints into his arms and cries. For some reason, she found herself poking his back, making sure that he was real.

David cries just as hard while he holds her in his arms. "Emma I..."

"I'm sorry!" She interrupts. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say those things about you. I do need you! I want to be..."

"No Emma!" David pulls her back so he can see her face. "You listen to me! You, have nothing to be sorry for! I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so ready to go back to the Enchanted Forest that I was willing to leave my family." He raises his hand to brush the tears from Emma's cheek. "But, you see, the worst part was, I didn't realize what a beautiful, strong, hot headed, stubborn little girl I had right in front of me. A daughter that...that was willing to use whatever magic she had left to bring back a father like me!"

Emma embraces David. "I did it because...because I love you!"

"Oh Emma!" Snow hears and comes from behind to hug her daughter.

David smiles as he wraps his arms around his girls. He will always miss the Enchanted Forest, but home is where your family is. And Storybrooke will forever be his home.


End file.
